Black Rose Petals
by Akasha3
Summary: Sick and tired of the fact that everyone treats her like a breakable object, Ginny Weasley decides that there should be some changes in her life. Starting with her allegiance.


  


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: I have some VERY important facts to get out of the way, first off. If any of this offends you, get out now. It'll only get worse._   


Note #1 -   
_Concerning sexual orientation in the story. Yes, there are homosexual and bisexual people. As a matter of fact, I've decided to have Hermione as bisexual, the same as Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang. As well, Dean Thomas is homosexual. That's all I've decided for now. Everyone else, as of this point in time is straight in the "Black Rose Petals" universe, okay?_   


Note #2 -   
_Concerning sex in the story. Yes, there will be sex. That is why there is an R rating. Yes, there might be some homosexual sex going on in some parts. Deal with it. If you can't, then you're certainly not mature enough to handle this story. And as a note, the characters are 16/17/18 + and I am almost seventeen, so yes, I know how these characters pretty much feel._   


Note #3 -   
_Concerning ships in this story. As of 16 August 1997 - which is when the first chapter starts - these are the couples and the orientations:_   
_~ _Hermione Granger and Cho Chang_ [homosexual] (Cho recently graduated and Hermione seems to have a slight interest in Ginny. They aren't very open about affection in public.)_   
_~ _Draco Malfoy and Padma Patil_ [heterosexual] (Draco is starting to stare at another, though. And Draco & Padma freely grope each other whenever, wherever)_   
_~ _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_ [heterosexual] (Nothing past making out with tongues)_   


Note #4 -   
_Concerning language in this story. Yes, there will be swearing. The words "fuck, damn, shit and hell" will be used periodically throughout this story._   
  
  


Now, without further ado (or author's notes), I present you with chapter one of "Black Rose Petals". 

~ **Akasha**   
  
  
  


**Black Rose Petals**

**Chapter One**

**Dear Tom...**

  
  
  
  
  
  


16 August, 1997 

Dear Tom, 

Well, I shouldn't really start this out like that. It's just habit, I guess. But you're not Tom. No, you're just a simple, plain old diary with no spirits in it. At least, I hope there aren't spirits in it. Which, obviously there can't be, as this is a diary I bought at a Muggle store in town. 

I'm sixteen now, five years after my first diary. I never thought I'd want one again. But it has come down to the fact that I need one or I will veritably go insane. I have so much going on in my mind now that I can't really think about it. Harry has actually taken interest in me, at last. But it doesn't seem as if he really likes me - it's more like he's going through the motions of being my boyfriend. As if he decided "Hey, people expect it, so I should just do it." 

And I don't like the way that makes me feel. It makes me feel like some sort of property. And I'm not the only one who believes that. I have this sneaking suspicion that Ron does too. He's been real snotty to Harry lately, and I've tried to convince him to cut Harry some slack. Harry's being stressed out a lot lately. It's his final year and You-Know-Who hasn't even made as much as a peep since Harry said he came back three years ago. It's rather eerie, but it strikes a chord in me. 

_"Silence is the best option, darling Virginia. Keep silent and no one knows you're there until you swoop down on them and kill them."_

That's what Tom said to me once. I don't remember what it was the answer to, but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is what's here and now. That means my family, my friends and Harry - my boyfriend. It seems like he's my boyfriend in name only and not where it counts. I mean, take a look at Hermione and her current date. At the end of the school year, she seemed fairly happy with Cho. Yes, Cho Chang. That's who I'm talking about. Hermione is bisexual. I have nothing against it, there's no problem coming from me. It's just this one time that freaked me out slightly. 

She was helping me study for my exams. This was last year. Actually, a few months ago. You see, Hermione had freely admitted to all of Hogwarts that she was bisexual in the middle of her fifth year. As I previously stated, I have no problem with that, none at all. Honesty. But she put her arm around me to point something out on the piece of parchment that I had missed. I turned to thank her and she kissed me. 

Yes, kissed me. On the lips. Another girl had kissed me. It was really, really weird and I felt like it wasn't really happening. My instant reaction to someone kissing me is to kiss back, which I did. Then I realized what was happening and pulled away, quickly. Hermione had just stared at me and apologized over and over and then ran up to her dorm. She hasn't talked to me since then, about three months ago. 

Then, a week after that, I started going out with Harry. And, honestly, he's a sort of lack-luster kisser. I've had a few boyfriends before (none that mum and dad know about. Or are possibly ever going to know about) and out of all of them, he's the most boring kisser ever. Oh, I really hope that he doesn't find this. I've had two previous boyfriends - Seamus Finnegan (that was in the second half of fourth year, but he was the one who broke it off) and I had Draco Malfoy as a snogging partner once. I don't really think you can count that as a boyfriend, though. So that brings the count down to one. Yes, Draco Malfoy. I, Virginia Weasley snogged Draco Malfoy. And groped him. And was groped back. I have no idea why we did this. We just did. It was at the Hallowe'en dance last year. I think there was something in the punch. All I know is that I'm walking outside and then I bumped into Draco. Then, for some reason, he started to kiss me and I kissed back, then the next thing I knew, our tongues were wrestling and his hands were all over my body. 

It was a really weird experience. He wasn't that bad of a kisser, either. 

However, the best kisser that I've ever kissed would have to have been my first kiss, in my first year. Tom Riddle. Yes, Tom Riddle was my first kiss. My first everything, for that matter. My first best friend, my first confidante, my first kisser, my first groper and my first fuck. 

Yes, my first fuck. And I know that looking back on it now, it was a horrible thing to have done at that age. It was just before he dragged me down to the Chamber for the final time. I don't know why I went along with it. Maybe because it felt like he was going to leave me and this was the way to get him back. I had just turned twelve a little while before that. And my body was starting to go through puberty - you know, I was starting to grow breasts. And obviously, he had been noticing that. 

He came out of the diary somehow and it was like he was solid. (This was in my dorm room. No one else was there. They were in classes) I started to cry and he held me close, stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort into my ears. I rested my head against his shoulder and his face was lying next to my neck. 

I remember him starting to kiss it. I was uncertain of what to do at that time, so I just stayed still. Then he moved his mouth up my neck and captured my lips in his. It was like playing with fire and ice. I had never dreamed that my first kiss would be like that. It was full of passion that he had missed for so long and I kissed back, trying to echo the same adore. His hands had moved to the front of my robes and were unbuttoning my robes and shirt. They had rested on my small breasts, then moved down to my waist. He stripped me of my clothing. To this very day I don't know WHY I went along with it, I just did. 

He had filled me with himself, we were connected for this time, bliss. Oh, it was utter bliss. 

Then he had dressed me carefully when it was done, like I was some sort of doll. I remember saying to him one time, my voice holding anger "Am I like a doll to you? Something you can just take down from a shelf and play with when you want to?" 

Of course, this diary is the only one that is going to know about that situation. But I doubt that I'll have the same experience with Harry. He seems too timid to do that with me. He treats me like I'm something delicate, that might break at any moment. Everyone treats me like that. 

And you know what? I am Goddamn sick of it. Sick of it all. 

And I'm not going to stand for it anymore. 

As of this moment, I, Virginia May Weasley am going to do whatever the hell I want. 

And that's that. 


End file.
